Loading Screen
by Hitam
Summary: Axel and Roxas play video games every Friday together after school. Yet things have started to change since Axel is leaving for college. What happens when a friend persuades them to play Kingdom Hearts? The weirdest Akuroku ever! AU, slightly cracky?
1. Friday

**Loading Screen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't worn Kingdom Heart, alright? D:

**Summery:** Axel and Roxas play videogames every Friday together after school. What happens when a friend persuades them to play Kingdom Hearts? The weirdest Akuroku ever!

**Notes:** I had this idea drift in my mind a few times, but I thought it would be too weird. Well, I'll give it a try, you never know. So Roxas and Axel have been friends for about two years, and school is ending in about a couple months. Roxas is a Junior, and Axel is a Senior. I'm sort of sick of Axel always being made into someone who isn't bright and is bad at school work. So I'm going to send him to college…_I think_.

Anyways, Roxas and Axel realize they don't have much time left together, so they decided to play one more videogame. I don't know what point of view I'm going to have this story in. I don't like switching in the middle of the story, so I'll warn you if I do. I'll stick to **Roxas** for now.

x-------------------------------------------------------x

Yes, five more minutes of the last class of the day. I swear those damn arrows are taunting me, they seem to move slower each second. Maybe everything seems slower since school is coming to an end, and today is Friday.

I like Fridays, well love them. It's one of those days where you feel like all your burdens suddenly disappear. You don't need to worry about that Biology test, or that quiz in math you pretty sure you failed, and just maybe you get reminded that you have a history project due in a week. Nope, all those worries seem to go away.

Then Saturday comes, and you remember them all over again. Not that Saturdays suck or anything, they're pretty good too. Just not as great as Fridays, and don't even get me started on Sunday!

Every Friday right after school my best friend and I play videogames at my place. My parents have gotten so used to it, I don't even need to ask them anymore. They expect him now to come over, play videogames, eat dinner, and sometimes stay over. At first they were a bit worried since he's not exactly normal looking.

I swear my parents asked me about thirty times if his hair was really that color. They also think his family is starving him since he's a stick. I guess that's why my mother insists on him staying over for dinner. It doesn't bother me, or him. He loves my mother's food, and says he wishes his mother could cook that well.

I realized last week, while we were picking out a new game to play, that he won't be here next year. He's going to college, one that's pretty far. He said he needed to get away from his parents and just the mediocrity of this small place.

He said this in front of our other friend, and said he sounded like on of the characters in this game. The name slips me, oh right, the Disney one! Kingdom Hearts. At first we were skeptical, I mean it is Disney. We are men, hear us roar with testosterone! No way are we playing a sissy kiddy game. Then our friend persuaded us somehow, not sure exactly how, but he did it. I think somehow a bet got involved in it, and that's why we ended up choosing it. This game better be good, it's my final one with Axel.

"Roxas!" I blinked and saw my teacher point at the clock. Whoops, it was over three minutes since school had ended.

"Sorry" I mumbled getting my backpack while getting out of my seat.

My teacher held the door open and waited me to exit the classroom before locking it. I smiled, I couldn't resist. It was a nice Friday afternoon, it seemed so picture perfect. I cleared my head and remembered I needed to stop by my locker.

I walked over to my locker and mindlessly did my combination. It opened and I dumped most to all my books, I really didn't want to do school work this weekend. Once I was done with that, I slammed my locker shut and turned around. When I started to walk, I bumped into Axel. I couldn't see his head, but I just knew it was him. I guess it is a best friend thing, but what do I know?

"You're such a slowpoke Roxas" Axel teased. He grabbed my backpack from my hand and slung it over his back. We began making our way out of the school to my house, the long five minute walk.

"I was just thinking about stuff" Yes, that was indeed a great answer. Axel raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit.

"I bet you were thinking about that pretty girl in your homeroom again. Why not just ask her out?" Ugh. Ever since I told him I got help from a pretty girl in my homeroom, he thinks I like her.

"I would, but having you as a loser friend scares them all away" We both laughed and looked at each other.

"That was mean Roxas, real mean. I'm going away soon and all you can think about is some girl who has some nice curves" My shoulders lowered and I unintentionally sighed.

"That's not true, I've been thinking about that a lot lately" My voice seemed to of trailed on and on, and it was in such a somber tone. The joy we both had in our faces disappeared, like it was never there in the first place.

"Yah, I know what you mean Roxas. I know you'll miss me, but I'll come back here to visit, just for you." Axel laughed trying to regain the lightened mood.

"You sure that's it? I bet you'll come back here because you miss me" We reached my house and I grabbed the key from my pocket.

"You're getting so cocky Roxas, maybe I did rub off on you" I opened the door and Axel put our stuff down onto a table. I picked up a note on the table and read it.

_Roxas:_

_Your father and I decided to go on a little rendezvous. We won't be back till tomorrow morning, so don't worry about us! Dinner for You and Axel is in the fridge; heat it up when you're hungry. Don't stay up too late!_

_-Love Mom_

I put the note back on the table and realized Axel was already climbing up the staircase to my room. I ran up the stairs and caught up with him; he opened door and sat himself comfortably on my bed.

"I'm guessing both your parents are gone?" Axel crossed his arms and tried to find a comfortable position on my bed.

"Yep, they'll be back in the morning" I sat next to him and turned on the TV.

"Here" Axel handed me the Kingdom Hearts case.

"Are you sure you want to play this?" I whined. Why Disney?

"He said it was good, and if it sucks oh well. We've played worse I bet, let's just give it a try" It was hopeless, he was dead set on it.

"How did he get you to agree?" I opened the case and turned on my PS2.

"He said if I didn't like it, he'd give my fifty bucks" I put the disk in and waited for the game to load.

"You better split that with me!" He laughed and lightly pushed me.

"No way! You're a minor and can munch off your parents for another year. On the other hand, I have college, I need all the money I can get" He brought it up again, college. Every time he brought it up, I felt like a part of me died. I guess that's how one would explain it.

"Hey, it's done loading. At least the opening theme is pretty!" It was more than just pretty, it put me at ease. Something about it just made me feel more comfortable. I don't know if it was me being over emotional over the whole Axel college thing, or it was just damn good.

"Yah, I agree" Axel said slowly grabbing the controller.

"You can play first, I'll watch" I adjusted myself from my sitting position into a lying on my stomach position. My elbows cradled my head and my feet waved backwards and forewords.

"That's very nice of you Roxas" He sarcastically said. He clicked the new game option, and smiled towards me. I smiled back, and realized I was going to miss his snide smile. I was going to miss a lot of things about him. Why couldn't Fridays last forever?

x-------------------------------------------------------x

**Notes:** First chapter is done, if this fails…e.e; I already have an ending planned out, it's so cute, though I doubt people will like this. It's really weird, and Kingdom Hearts II hasn't come out yet, in this story. (yes, I state the obvious)

I haven't played the first game in awhile, so mistakes will be made of course. Just tell me, I won't feel offended or anything.

**Review? That would be nice**, I need _encouragement_ on this story.


	2. Press X

**Loading Screen**

**Disclaimer:** I'm too young to own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summery:** Axel and Roxas play videogames every Friday together after school. What happens when a friend persuades them to play Kingdom Hearts? The weirdest Akuroku ever!

**Notes: **Wow, people actually liked the idea? I'm shocked, and I got a nice bunch of lovely reviews. It's most likely the only reason I got enough courage to write this second chapter. I hope it's as good as the last one…or better. Still in Roxas' point of view by the way. Sorry it took so long, school has been a total bitch. SRSLY, I've had over 20 tests xD

* * *

I watched Axel as he picked weapons for his character. I assumed the character's name was Sora, since that was what the manual said his name was.

"Which to pick, the staff or the sword?" Axel asked me.

"Staff, it usually relates to magic, magic is always a safe way to go" I replied to him.

"Psh, you wuss. The sword is always the best. Kick their ass first before they kick yours! That's always the best game plan. Playing it safe is not fun, Roxas" He knuckled my head gently and laughed. I snatched the controller away from him and chose the staff, and confirmed the action by clicking x.

"Aww, damn Roxas, you're a sneaky one!" He grabbed the controller from me and selected the shield, which this time raised attack.

"You'll thank me on later, Axel" I looked at the screen again and saw Axel was fighting these little black monsters. He moved Sora around and clicked the x button a bunch of times, more like pounding it to death; if he breaks my controller I'm going to kill him.

Once Axel was done with the tutorial, and now was fighting this big weird looking black blob.

"Ha, it looks like Medusa" I said pointing at the TV screen.

"It doesn't have snakes in its hair, Roxas" Axel rolled his eyes and continued fighting the boss.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to go down and grab something to eat, do you want anything?" I rolled myself off my bed and started walking to my door.

"Soda, doesn't matter what kind" He was still concentrating on the game, and didn't bother to look towards me.

I grabbed Axel a coke and got myself some vanilla ice cream. Maybe too much ice cream, but I knew he would steal some from me. I came into my room with hearing Axel curse at my TV.

"I'm not going to lose this time Riku you damned son of a-" I blinked a few times and sat down on my bed. Axel paused the game and grabbed the soda from me.

"I'm not going to even ask" I spooned myself a scoop of ice cream and slowly ate it.

"Good, because it would be too long to explain" He opened his soda and took a sip. He looked over to me and pulled the spoon out of my mouth.

"If you eat all that ice cream you're going to get fat, and not get that girl you like to go out with you" He spooned himself a massive clump of ice cream. His tongue licked it in one fellow swoop and then he took another spoonful.

"First, I don't like her and second-"

"Open your mouth Roxy!" He laughed then gently pushed the spoon against my lips forcing the cold ice cream into my mouth.

"What's her name anyways? The girl you like?" I swallowed the ice cream and punched his shoulder blade. He flinched a bit, but I ended up getting more hurt than he did. His body was too damn bony.

"She doesn't have one, since she doesn't exist. You know what?"

"What?" His tone suddenly turned from a playful sarcasm to serious suddenly.

"You're a hypocrite" I spooned myself some more ice cream and waited for his answer.

"How so?" He grabbed the ice cream from me and I handed him the spoon.

"I've seen you with that girl in your history class, you're always sitting next to her or talking to her" He then suddenly chocked on his ice cream.

"No, no, no way! She's just damn good at history and lets me cheat off her. Now, I know she likes me, who could blame her?" I scoffed and stole the ice cream back from him.

"She must have been dropped on her head way too many times as a baby"

"That's mean Roxas, real mean" He began licking his fingers, trying to get the melted ice cream off them. I was fixated on his fingers; I couldn't turn my head away from them. I shook my head and snapped out of it. What the hell was I doing?

"You better wash your hands before you touch my controller" He nodded and got up.

"I will, but why don't you give the game a try?" He looked at the controller then me.

"Fine, it's my turn anyways" I handed Axel the remaining ice cream and I grabbed the controller.

Soon I was fighting this Riku character Axel had been cursing about before. I didn't see why he was so hard, and it took me a few minutes to defeat him.

"That was easy Axel, I can't believe you couldn't beat him" I teased towards Axel.

"His stupid counter attacks always got to me" He grumbled.

"You can't just always attack, but knowing you, I bet you just hit x over and over, didn't you?"

"Maybe" He mumbled. I let out a few small laughs and continued playing the game.

"I guess I was right, I know you well enough I shouldn't even bother asking" Axel placed his hand on my shoulder and watched me play.

It was around seven pm now, and Axel was waiting for me to finish up the third day at Destiny island. I was sitting on the corner of my bed, and Axel's bony and taller back was pressing against mine. One would think since he was such a damn twig, that he'd be light. Wrong, very wrong. He was pretty toned and weighed more than me, scary huh?

"Hurry up already, I'm starving!" Axel groaned.

"Go cook the food yourself" That big annoying medusa-like heartless showed up again on the screen.

"Your microwave is weird, and I hate burnt food" His body shifted forcing my torso forward.

"I thought you liked fire" I hissed in response to his sudden movement.

"I do, but I hate ash...Roxas! You're losing against it" He turned around and my back-support was lost.

"Am not!" I yelled, and reality I was…videogame reality that is.

"Give it to me! The rate you're going it's going to take you an hour to defeat this boss" He grabbed the controller from my hand, despite the protest of my firsts and my yelling vocal chords. In a few blinks the heartless creature was defeated and another cut scene occurred. He paused the game and set the controller down. Maybe sometimes a head on attack does work.

"Now, let's go eat" He grabbed my hand and dragged my whole body out of my room, towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Notes:** review, encourage _meeeee_. If I get enough reviews I'll update this weekend, if not then umm..it will be awhile? Next time is most likely be dinner and sleeping over, then a bit of Saturday events. We'll see, thanks if you reviewed! 


	3. Paopu Pancakes

**Loading Screen**

Disclaimer: (insert some witty disclaimer)

Summery: Axel and Roxas play videogames every Friday together after school. What happens when a friend persuades them to play Kingdom Hearts? The weirdest Akuroku ever!

**Notes:** RaieChibiKid you so inspired this chapter! Your idea with the paopu fruit will be in this chapter, just in a different way. I wanted to update this story three days ago, but my internet was down. I decided to re-write some parts and add more stuff. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, it makes me so happy when school is hell on earth.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

The oven alarm alerted us that our food was ready. I grabbed a potholder while Axel was drooling at the tantalizing smell of food. I set the food down on the breakfast bar between our two plates. Axel quickly grabbed the potholder and picked up the food from its resting plate.

"We have to share that you know!" Axel was stuffing his face awhile I was swatting at him, trying to get the food back. Without thinking I grabbed onto the hot metal tin that held the food, and pulled it towards me.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

I felt the sudden heat of the tin pan burn my thumb and index finger. I pulled back and cradled my wounded hand. I looked at my two fingers, both were really red. I could see blisters forming already on them. I looked at Axel who continued eating like nothing happened. I got up and went to the kitchen sink, leaving a happily eating Axel. I turned on the faucet and let the cold water comfort my fingers.

"This is all you fault, asshole" I growled towards him.

"I'm a growing boy; I need a lot of food. You on the other hand haven't grown an inch since I first met you" I turned the faucet off and walked over to the house's medical supply area, to say.

"If you grow any taller, say hello to God for me" I wrapped some cloth bandages around my finger, but it hurt. I flinched as the bandage touched my newly formed blisters.

"Roxas, get over here. You're going to end up hurting yourself" I turned around and Axel had started walking towards me.

"I don't need your help" He grabbed the bandages and my injured hand.

"I know what I'm doing, I've gotten at least hundreds of blisters in my life" He wrapped my fingers with little to no pain at all, once he was done he looked up and smiled at me.

"I guess that means you can't play the rest of the night, oh well. Now go and eat, I didn't eat all of it" I muttered a 'thank you' under my breath and sat down at the breakfast counter once again.

Once I was done eating, I saw that Axel was still playing Kingdom Hearts. I laid down on my bed watching as Axel continued guiding Sora though his pixilated world. His eyes glanced down on me, but I pretended like I didn't notice. My eyes felt so tired, they were closing without my permission. I shook my body, trying to wake myself up; Axel had caught onto this and glared at me.

"Roxas, you're shaking the whole damn bed" I turned my head towards him, but his eyes were glued to the TV.

"It's my bed; I can do whatever I want on it"

"I hope it isn't sex Roxas, because I know you're not the type to change the sheets" Axel laughed while my cheeks grew warmer by the second.

"Keh, that's something you would do with that girl in your history class that 'conveniently' gives you the answers" He dropped the controller and glared at me.

"I bet you're just jealous"

"Of her? No way, shut up"

"Well, I thought you would be jealous of me, but now that you…"

No, no, no! That wasn't what I meant! Why did my brain assume I was jealous of the girl? Why would I want more attention from Axel? We're best friends, we're around each other all the time.

"Oh shove it; this conversation is getting a bit too queer" (hahaha, pun!)

"Aww, does little Roxy want my attention?" Axel puckered his lips and batted his eyes towards me. I swatted his face away from mine and looked away.

"Knock it off" He made a final laugh and we both looked at the TV screen.

"Roxas! You made me kill Sora!" Axel groaned.

"Did you save the game recently?"

"Yah, right before you started talking about-"

"Alright, let's call it a night then"

"It's only eleven, Roxas...Unless little Roxy has to go sleepy" Axel stuck his tongue out towards me then laughed. I gave him my usual 'what the fuck is wrong with you?' glare and crossed my arms.

"Sleep. Now. Axel!"

"Sheesh, let me turn off the play-station at least!" Axel turned off the consol and walked out of my room towards the guest room. The guest room had now been dubbed Axel's room by my mother since he was other so much. Not that I cared, but it was weird when I went into the room and he wasn't there. I could smell him, but then I could see him there in room. I guess it's almost like he's some ghost haunting the room.

I changed my clothes, turned off the light and collapsed onto my bed.

----------------------------------------------

_Is that an ocean I hear?_

I opened my eyes and there I was, on some random beach. I looked around and recognized the scenery; Destiny Island. I began walking around, but none of the characters were there. No Sora, no Riku, no Kairi, not even their friends. I went to the small section of the island where Sora fought Riku with those lame wooden swords, and saw someone. They were sitting on a tree, wearing a very heavy looking black trench coat. I walked closer to the mysterious person and watched them closely from a bush.

Their head snapped towards my direction, I froze, I couldn't move at all.

The mysterious trench coat character walked towards me, and when he reached me he took off his hood.

"Roxas! Why the hell are you hiding from me?"

"Ax-Axel? What the hell are you wearing?" I yelled as I got up into a standing position.

"Roxas, did you eat those weird mushrooms again? I told you not to"

"No, I don't even know how I, I mean we, got here"

"Come over to the tree and sit with me, the sun is setting soon" Axel walked back to his previous location and sat on the tree. I stood next to him, watching as he looked into the sunset.

"Here" Axel tossed me a weird looking star shaped fruit.

"What is this?" I looked at it, didn't Riku tease Sora with one of these before?

"It's a paopu fruit, got it memorized?"

"Memorized? Is that your new tag-line or something, Axel?" He gave me a weird look.

"I've been saying that to you since we first met, Roxas. Where have you been? Wait, never mind I don't want to know"

"Doesn't this fruit tie your destiny together with someone?" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, that's why I gave it to you Roxas, I want us to never be without each other" My cheeks grew warm, and I almost dropped the paopu fruit.

"Wha-what?" I stammered.

"Roxas, we need each other, don't we? Now share it with me" He ripped a piece off and forced it into my mouth.

"Roxas" The fruit finally pushed through my unwilling lips. What the hell was going on?

"Roxas" I swallowed the chunk of fruit.

"Roxas!" Axel was eating a piece.

"**ROXAS! Wake up! Your mother is on the phone!**"

_Wait, what?_

My body shot up from my bed, I rubbed my eyes and saw Axel was standing in my door way.

"You sleep like a rock, Roxas" Axel walked up to me and handed the phone to me. I grabbed it from him, still as confused as I was three seconds ago.

"Yes mom, no mom! Alright, we'll be fine, okay" I consoled my mother on the phone. "Alright, bye mom" I hung up the phone, and sighed.

"Roxas, why were you mumbling paopu fruit and memorized?"

"Axel, would you ever wear a heavy trench coat to the beach, or say 'got it memorized?' to me?"

"Uh, no, and I might just start saying that. It is quite catchy"

"Axel!"

"Fine, I won't. You still haven't answered me yet though"

"I'm making pancakes, do you want some or not?"

"Is it paopu fruit pancakes?"

"Axel!"

"I'm just kidding, sheesh"

---------------------------------

Notes: Reviewwwwww, please? You know you liked it :D


	4. Double Dare

**Loading Screen**

Disclaimer: insert some witty disclaimer

Summery: Axel and Roxas play videogames every Friday together after school. What happens when a friend persuades them to play Kingdom Hearts? The weirdest Akuroku ever!

Notes: School killed me. I suck a lot, I should have used time management. I feel bad since I got some really nice reviews. I really want to keep Roxas in chracter, along with Axel. Yet try to have some fluffy moments with them. I hope I pulled that off, I most likely didn't though. Oh well. x.x So I'm really sorry! I hope this makes up for it you guys. I love writing this, and I love the respsonse from it.

* * *

My alarm went off and I slid my hand slowly onto the snooze button. 

"Roxas don't you dare hit that snooze button!" My mother shrieked.

I grunted and slowly raised my body up. It was Friday; the week flew by if I was in autopilot the entire time.

Ever since that dream, my outlook on Axel has changed. This entire week he was busy with last minute college stuff, along with senior privileges. I few months ago I would have been 'alright, he is busy', now I'm going 'why won't he make time for me?'.

I looked at the clock again seeing I had zoned out for a good five minutes. I got off my bed and dragged my feet towards my closet.

x------------------------------------------------------x

"Roxas!" I slammed my locker shut to see Axel waving his hands.

"Axel, don't you get this Friday off from school?" I asked him as I made sure I had my first and second period textbooks and folders.

"Yep, but your mom asked if I could pick you up from school today. So I just decided to go; I have a history test to make up anyways." He placed his arm on my shoulder as he stood next to me.

"Are you staying over tonight, or are you too busy for me?" I said bitterly.

Why am I mad at Axel? He did nothing wrong he's busy with his own life. Why the hell am I being so damned immature? He has other friends, senior friends. Who by the way are more than cooler than me.

"…huh? What the hell are you talking about Roxas? 'Course I'm not too busy for you." He removed himself from me and decided to stand in front of me.

"You didn't even say hello once to me this entire week." I muttered.

He blinked and took in a deep breath. I could see a frown slowly form on his face.

"Roxas, I didn't know you'd be so affected by my absence. If you wanted to talk to me, you could have called me. You're acting like a little girl." Okay, he was right. I didn't even bother to initiate contact.

"Let's drop it, unlike you I have classes." I sharply turned around and started to walk away from him.

I didn't bother to look back, but I could tell he was standing there, ever so confused. I hated how I couldn't present my emotions properly; I didn't want him to hear my bitter tone. I wasn't mad at him, was I? I guess to some extent I was since I no longer wanted a platonic relationship between us.

Wait, back up there brain. Just because the words aren't coming out of my mouth, doesn't mean you can say whatever you want without letting me approve it. (Yes, that was directed at you brain.) I want an extremely platonic relationship with Axel, my best friend. Oh dammit. I don't know what's worse, the words I approve of, or the ones I don't.

I don't want to hold hands and listen to songs that make me think of him. I don't want him holding me when he thinks I'm scared, when I'm really not. No, I want him just be there for me. Stop being stupid Roxas, you've lived a good seventeen years without feeling a crush, you don't need to start now.

So guess what, I'm going to be immature for three seconds of my life and blame this all on a game. Thank you Kingdom Hearts for making me doubt my platonic feelings for Axel.

"Fuck that stupid Sora kid, this is all his fault." I mumbled as I sat into my seat in my first period.

x------------------------------------------------------x

I moaned as I felt someone shake my shoulder. I must have fallen asleep from that boring physics slide show. I opened my eyes; the room was dark, but the projector emitted a blue light that slightly illuminaed the room.

"Roxas wake up; the bell is going to ring." I heard a voice whisper to me.

I turned my head towards the voice and saw Axel's face.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to keep my voice down; it was obvious I was annoyed.

"My history teacher isn't here yet, so I can't take th test just yet. So I thought I'd visit you in physics for moral support." A smirk formed on his lips and his slim fingers ruffled my hair.

I swatted his hand away from my head, and felt my face heat up a bit. I looked at the teacher's desk, seeing my own physics teacher had fallen asleep. Way to show your students a good example.

"What for? Next thing I know you'll be holding my hand to English and protecting me from hard math problems."

"Stop being such a smart ass, most people can't tolerate it. Next year you'll need to find a best friend here." His voice was playful more than anything, but his words stung.

If he said that to me two weeks ago, I would have said some smart ass comment back. Now I can't even take it comically like its intent. What has happened to me? I was cold to others, I didn't care what people thought of me. Now I'm paranoid about every word he says, I'm worried about his judgment of me. What the hell is wrong with me?

"What if I don't want another best friend besides you?" I whispered weakly towards him avoiding eye contact.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his shoulders drop and his taunting face form into a somber one.

"Roxas, you have to move on without me. We can't be friends forever; hell, it was great while it lasted but…"

The next thing I know, I somehow moved my body out of my seat and ended up hugging Axel's upper body. His face had a shocked expression, and for a few seconds I saw Axel actually dumbfounded. He couldn't say a thing, and boy Axel could talk for hours on end about bullshit. Yet there he was, having me 'hugging' him and he couldn't say jack. So he did the only thing he could do, he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Axel, why the hell am I hugging you?" I asked him still holding his body.

"I don't know Roxas, but don't get mad when people start calling you a fag."

"What about you, aren't people going to say the same thing?"

"Roxas, I don't give a fuck. Two more weeks and I'm out of here. Worry about your own reputation."

The bell rang and that brought us back to reality. I let go of Axel and got some weird glances from my fellow classmates. My physics teacher had spotted the ever so apparent Axel, and started yelling at him to get out of his class. Axel gave me a quick wave and casually strolled out of the class leaving my teacher's right eye twitching.

x------------------------------------------------------x

The rest of the say was pretty much a blur, since the teachers decided not to do anything but write our finals. Even my usually calm English teacher was stressing about finishing correction on senior projects. She selected a few students for extra credit to help grade the papers. I'm pretty sure that's not allowed, but it wasn't any of my business.

When it came time to pick me up, Axel acted like the whole incident never happened. On the other hand, I did not brush it off. I was tense, fidgety, and felt awkward around him. Every move he made, I had to watch. I tried telling my brain to stop, but I guess it was still pissed at me from this morning.

"Roxas we're here, let's go." He got out of his car and proceeded to open the passenger's car door.

I started to get out, but I found myself upside down. Axle hauled me over his shoulder and shut the car door. I cursed at him and began to hit his back.

"Let me down now, Axel! I'm going to make sure you never pollute the gene pool if you don't!" I hit his back as hard as I could, but he still didn't put me down. All I managed to get out of him was a few winces and hisses.

He snaked his hand into one of my pockets and grabbed my house keys. He opened the door and started to carry me up to my room.

"This is assault Axel; I should call the police on your ass." I yelled at him again kick my feet.

"If it isn't sexual, you have nothing to worry about." He threw me down onto my bed and sat down on my floor.

I felt my cheeks warm up again, and I mentally slapped myself for it. I saw him turn on the play station, and saw Kingdom Hearts loading.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to ki-" Axel had me in a head lock and puckered his lips. Don't tell me he's going to do it again, argh.

"You're going to kiss me, aren't you? How wonderful of you darling, you're the sweetest little boy I've ever known!" He sarcastically said in his pseudo 'fabulous gay' man voice.

I pushed my palm against his face to get him off, and snorted at him. He looked like such a moron when he did these sorts of things

"I can't believe such retarded things can come out of your mouth." I grabbed the controller and proceeded to load the saved game.

"I rather say retarded things, than do them." He gave me a wink and stole the controller from me.

"Wow Roxas, you got pretty far. You're already Monstro? Someone must have been neglecting his school work." Axel swayed his finger in front of me and received a glare.

"If you don't move your finger, I'm going to bite it."

"I dare you, mother fucker, I dare you." Axel whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'fine'. Axel knew what he was getting into, I never resist a dare.

I bit down on his finger and he let out a moan of pain, while trying to get his finger out of my mouth.

"Rox…as! I was kidding, let go!" He dropped the controller and hissed in pain.

When I let go of his finger he quickly retracted it, and glared at me.

"If you were going to bite, you shouldn't have bitten so hard. Save that type of jaw action for the bed, Roxas." He cradled his 'wounded' finger as he said this.

"Shut up, you should learn not to tease so much." I picked up the controller while realizing what I said had a double meaning. Great, his perverted behavior had rubbed off on me.

"Anyway, there's a boss fight with that parasitic cage is coming up, and you suck at fighting bosses." I added trying to get the subject off my mind.

* * *

**There you have it, a slightly longer chapter than usual. I PROMISE so much I will update next week. Review? I like them a lot. D:**


	5. Inner Demons

**Loading Screen**

Disclaimer: (insert some witty disclaimer)

Summery: Axel and Roxas play video games every Friday together after school. Yet things have started to change since Axel is leaving for college. What happens when a friend persuades them to play Kingdom Hearts?

_**Notes**: Chapter Five! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I suck at leaving reviews, so even if it's a 'thank you', just review anyway x3! **The 50 reviewer will get something special. As in I'll make a cameo of your favorite pairing! So if like Zemyx and request it, I'll throw in a quick Demyx and Zexion scene**. Also Axel makes a move, I know you've guys have been dying for this. xD_

**ALSO: There is a significance for each location Axel and Roxas are in Kingdom Hearts. It's a hint of things to come and/or feelings. **

**_Niccolo: _**Your comment was so touching!

**_RaieChibiKid_: **Yah, I agree Axel is pretty much coming off as a jerk, but you'll understand why he's acting this way once you finish this chapter. Roxas is getting jealous, and I think it's pretty adorable. I'm trying to balance the Twilight Town Roxas and the Organization Roxas. It's more of a frustrated 'why am I feeling this way? I don't like my best friend, because that's really suck ass!'.

* * *

For once I didn't want Friday to develop into Saturday. Yet there I was in my room watching Axel defeat a bunch of heartless in Neverland and having bright neon lights reflecting 2:42 into my corneas. The room was completely dark besides my clock's light and the TV screen. Axel was so fixated on destroying these heartless with bright purple capes and those weird looking monkey ones. Once He had freed Sora from some sort of prison (my mind started to wonder off, and my eyes grew heavy; give me a break, will you?) he encountered a shadow copy of Sora. This is when he decided to hand the controller to me. 

"Your turn, you always say how bad I am when it comes to fighting. Now it's my turn to critique you." Axel said as if he wasn't tired at all.

I took the controller; I wouldn't let mister 'press x as fast as you can!' degrade my method of gaming. Back up, method of gaming? I'll excuse that thought only once since it's almost three o'clock in the damn morning.

For the first few seconds, I was a bit in shock as to why Axel had decided to share my playstation with me. Sure, I got it for a birthday but Axel has always been a selfish bastard. I didn't mind most of the time; it was one of the things that made us get along so well.

By the time I realized why Axel had assigned me the task to defeat shadow Sora, I had come to realize that damn bastard had no chance in beating this boss. Sora's shadows seemed impossible to beat for the first five minutes; I couldn't even get a single hit. I had to cast cure on myself about God knows how many times; Axel took notice of my struggle.

"So Roxas, how does it feel to get your ass kicked by shadow Sora?" My eye twitched as he pretended to be a sports anchor.

"It's going to feel great once I punch you in the face, news anchor Axel." I responded back going with the whole charade.

"I dare- wait never mind; last time I dared you I almost lost a finger."

"Damn straight…" I muttered under my breath.

"Roxas?" Axel asked returning to his normal tone.

"What?" I responded having most of my brain concentrating on smacking that damn shadow into the boat's wooden floor.

"About the whole finding a new best friend, it's not that I don't want to be your friend anymore, it's just…" His voice started to trail off.

"Spit it out Axel; weren't you the one telling me I sounded like a little girl?"

"Oh shove it Roxas, I'm trying to say once nice thing and you go and ruin it."

I hit the start button to pause the game and glared at him. We were sitting so close to each other, maybe a little to close for comfort. Our eyes were locked into each other, and it was like our eyes, our souls were talking to each other. I wanted to say something, but my brain was still stuck on bashing that shadow's body into gassy bits.

"I don't want you to be alone, and you know the college I'm going to is good flight trip away from here. You're a great loyal friend; you most likely could find someone to replace me easily. Though it won't be the same, since you know I'm beyond amazing." Axel added near the end to break the somberness of the tone.

"You are beyond amazing, Axel." I accidentally let out in a soft whisper.

Axel's face lit up and smile formed; I rolled my eyes and mentally slapped myself for the hundredth time.

"Did you say beyond amazing, Roxas? I'm touched, I'd like to thank-"

"Now who is ruining the moment?" I said cutting him off.

"Hey, that was a fundamental moment for you, Roxas. You were being extremely nice and polite to me."

"Don't push it; I blame the hour of the night for any odd actions or words that come from my body."

"Fine, but that means I get the same privileges then."

Silence soon decided to prop its ugly head again, and so I went back to fighting shadow Sora. For some weird reason he had become easier, and soon enough the damned thing was defeated. I set the controller down and yawned. Then without me thinking again, I blurted something stupid as hell out.

"Will you find someone to replace me Axel? Are you really going to miss this, miss me?" He didn't respond for a good thirty seconds and bit his lip.

"I, Roxas, it's complicated." He rubbed his right temple.

"No one can replace you for me. I enjoyed the time we spent together, and nothing will ever be comparable." He responded not answering the most important question.

Would he miss me? Could he find another blond boy who's a smart ass to hangout with? Would he slowly stop coming back home to visit his family and me, since he had to go to that killer frat party?

"Why can't you just go to the college here? It's a good college."

"I need adventure; I need to get out of this tiny place. I want to see what else is out there, Roxas."

"I see." Yes, that was the only thing my mouth would permit me to say. On the other hand, my brain was screaming colorful language and talking about how immature his fascination with exploration was.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x

I found myself on my bed and dimly saw my alarm clock show 4:45 AM. Axel was still playing, and appeared to be back in Traverse Town. He was saving, and once it saved he turned off the playstation and TV. I closed my eyes, assuming he was the one who put me onto the bed. He ran his right hand through his messy hair and took off his t-shirt. He pretty much didn't care where the shirt landed, knowing I'd yell at him no matter where he'd put it. He started walking towards when the guest room when he froze, did he realize I was awake? Great, just great.

He started to walks towards me and knelt down. I closed my eyes tightly, maybe too tightly since it was extremely uncomfortable. He brushed a few strands from my forehead, and a chill went down my spine. Axel did not do these kinds of things, Axel was not caring like this. The next thing I was not prepared for, at all. The big reason would be for the fact I could never imagine Axel doing this to me. If he knew I was awake, he never would have done this. Wait, I'm making it sound like he stripped me naked or something. That damn bastard kissed me on the forehead, and it wasn't rough. It was soft, like a mother would give their little baby boy right after singing a lullaby. I instantly felt my cheeks heat up, and I heard him whisper something to himself.

"What the hell are you making me do, Roxas?" I don't know Axel, what are you making me do?

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x

My mother did not realize her son and his best friend decided to stay up to around five. She woke us up for a nice 'cozy' nine o'clock breakfast. My head was pounding due to lack of sleep. After Axel's actions, I only got about a good half an hour worth of sleep. He seemed quieter than usual, but besides that he seemed pretty normal. He was shoving pancakes in his mouth and complimenting my mother on her cooking in the process. I had no idea how he didn't become a lard ass, even if he worked out.

"So are we invited to your graduation, Axel?" My mother asked and as a result I almost chocked on my food.

"Of course you guys are, but Roxas over here has to help out with the graduation so he won't be enjoying himself." He took a swing of his orange juice to help swallow a massive bite of pancakes and syrup.

"Oh! Soon enough we'll be attending your graduation Roxas! I can't wait, my little boy all grown-" Luckily my father cut her off before she started spouting out memories of when I was a baby. Not that Axel hadn't heard most of them; he found some of them cute, in a very sick and demented way. He most likely had them tucked away just in case he ever needed to whip out some blackmail to make me do something.

"It's unbelievable you're graduating already, Axel. I really hope you enjoy Berkley, I sure did." Axel smiled and finished his final pancake.

"Thanks to you, your recommendation must have helped me get in." Wait, hold up. What about my father and helping Axel send him far, far, far away? My body clenched up, I put down my fork, and walked away. I'm becoming one of those stupid teenagers, who are starting to think the world is out to get them, aren't I? My father shouted my name, but Axel must have done something since my father stopped yelling my name.

I ran through the door, still in the goddamned clothes I slept in. I ran, I ran like a dog that was chasing the mailman, yet I had no destination. I soon heard footsteps behind me, and they were getting closer. They must have been Axel's, but I didn't care. Then I realized he was faster than me and had lengthier limbs, that was the reason I got caught by him in under five minutes worth of running.

His arms wrapped around my body, and he squeezed me tightly like a child does when they've caught a bird. His chest was pressed against my neck, and his arms kept me locked in place. He leaned over a bit so his head was near my ear; I could hear him panting.

"Rox….as, if you like to run so much join the track team. The coach is always saying how he wants more runners." Even when he knew the situation was a serious one, he still had to add a bit of fun into it. I let a small laugh leave my lips and could feel a smile tug at my lips.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I ran?" I asked still a bit out of breath.

"No, I know you enough to know why."

"So it's not because you want to join the track team too?" This time he let a small laugh out.

"No, you know I hate that whole team spirit crap."

"Axel, why did you chase after me? Besides-"

"…the possibility of you being run over? Your mom calling the cops? Your father grounding you for a week?"

"Yah."

"I rather not have my best friend make a moron out of himself by running in his boxers and a skimpy undershirt." I knew he wasn't telling the truth, but it was a good enough excuse anyway.

"Well, you aren't exactly wearing much either." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let's go back inside." He said as he freed me from his bony arms.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x

Axel was about to head back home, and as usual I walked him to his car. This time we both were dressed in appropriate attire. He picked up some home made cookies my mother insisted on giving him, and made me swear not to play Kingdom Hearts till next Friday. I agreed without protest, it wasn't as fun without him playing with me. I don't know if it's the game, or just Axel's presence. I didn't want to think about that right now; I wanted to think only platonic thoughts.

He got into his car, and I closed the door for him. He started his car and rolled his window down to say something to me.

"Roxas, get in the damn car." He said with a little smirk to finish it off.

I opened the other door and got in, and I was starting to put on my seatbelt when he suddenly grabbed my chin.

"Look at me, Roxas." His voice was serious and our eyes were fixed on each other.

There was a good long silence, and he was still holding my chin. It seemed like one of those scenes where the guy was going to kiss the girl right before his love confesssion, but there was one problem.

We're two guys, we're best friends, and we aren't gay...?

"We need to talk."

Right? We aren't?

* * *

A nice long chapter! x3 

**Review, be nice! I hope all of you had a lovely holiday season, and I wish you a great new year!**


	6. Launch the Rocket!

**Loading Screen**

**Disclaimer:** (insert some witty disclaimer)

Summery: Axel and Roxas play video games every Friday together after school. Yet things have started to change since Axel is leaving for college. What happens when a friend persuades them to play Kingdom Hearts?

**_Notes:_** Amazing, over 50 reviews! The person who reviewed the 50th hasn't replied yet, so if they don't tell me by this chapter, I will pick a random viewer this time. I really need the pairing since I'm decided they're going to have a bigger role then just some flirting scene in some random café. I might make them help get Axel and Roxas together. _So I really need to know_. This chapter has a lot of drama for your momma! Along with some perverted humor, just for kicks. Roxas is acting a bit bratty, but we all understand that feeling of loving someone you really don't want to love. It gets at you, and can drive one nuts. I really don't want to rush getting Axel and Roxas together, so be patient! It will be well worth it! Though you will get a reward for being patient this chapter.

**Time to pimp out my other really popular fic, _Sex Talks_. Sex therapy at its finest, if I do say so myself.**

* * *

"Yes we do." I replied to him. 

The weird thing is we didn't talk. We just stared at each other expecting the other person to say something first.

"When did you grow up on me, Roxas?" Axel asked putting his face closer to mine.

I blushed, and I should have pushed him off, but my body froze from the shock of Axel's intimacy.

"I've always been like this, id-idiot…you just haven't noticed…" I managed to say while stuttering a bit.

"You act to mature for your age, but when it comes to situations like this…" he gently blew into my ear and with his other hand touched some of my hair.

"You act like a naïve little girl who still believes in cooties. " He moved his head towards my lips and made our lips almost meet.

"Shut up." I hissed quietly feeling my face turn redder by the second.

"You're never going to get a girlfriend at this rate." He said going back to his normal position.

"I don't want one, you perverted bastard." I snarled at him pushing him further away from me.

"So you want a boyfriend then…?" He teased giving me a wink.

I gave him a glare and felt my face grow warmer.

"I was just kidding, Jesus, Roxas." He ran his one of his hands through my hair while I just rolled my eyes.

"Now, tell me what you wanted to talk to me about." His face grew serious and he turned away from me.

"What do you think of me, Roxas?" He had this habit when he was nervous of running his fingers through his hair. He only did this when he was exceptionally nervous, which was pretty rare. Besides that, most would think he was calm and collected.

"You're my best friend, what am I supposed to think of you?" I replied giving him a questioning look.

He let out one laugh, but it wasn't a funny 'haha' laugh, but rather a sad one, a disappointed one.

"So that's the way it is." He said slowly rolling each word softly.

"What do you want from me, Axel?" I asked him.

He didn't respond to my question, but he was in deep thought. Maybe too deep for his own good, does he know that I might…? No, no. Since I don't _like_ him, and he doesn't like me. He most likely is getting bored with me and sick of this monotony.

He started his car and I buckled myself in. I should have asked him where we were going, but part of me didn't want to know.

I was on my bed studying logarithm and vectors in my pre-calculus textbook. I sat Indian style and turned to the next page to reveal more about the wonders of vectors. Then I felt something press against my ribs and chest. A head rested against my neck and a bunch of red flashed in the corner of my eyes, a very familiar red.

"Roxas, why didn't you tell me sooner…?" Axel asked as he nibbled at my ear.

Shivers went down my spine and my mind was no longer thinking of math.

"You're so cute when you're pretending to study, when I know you're thinking about me." His hands started to go up my shirt and he nibbled at my neck.

"Axel…what the hell are you doing?" I murmured trying to get a hold of myself.

"Having my way with you, of course." After he said that he forcefully pressed his lips against mine. His tongue entered in my mouth, and it was such a weird feeling. I didn't know if I was pissed, confused, or even happy.

He turned me around so I was facing him, and sitting on the edge of my bed. He then pushed me down by using his arms to hold my shoulders down. He climbed on top of me and kissed me again, but this time is was more passionate and rough. He removed his hands from my shoulders and began to undo my pants.

"Axel, stop it! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted trying to push him off as hard as I could.

"You mean you don't want this? Tell that to your brain, after all this is a dream."

My eyes shot open and my breath was heavy. I found myself in Axel's car covered in a purple blanket.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked him a bit embarrassed.

"Yep, and what do you want to stop, Roxas? You were talking in your sleep again." I covered my face; I couldn't look at him after that dream.

Yes, I was having a wet dream, and yes, it had to deal with my best friend who just so happened to be a guy. I was pretty much disgusted with myself and couldn't even look at Axel properly. I don't know how many times I've told my brain that I don't like Axel. I think it just refuses to reply, either that or it enjoys giving me nightmares about making out with my best friend. Right now I'll just go with that, the first option is a hell of a lot worse.

Someone please, just kill me right now, or put me into a coma. I'm sick of being a hormonal teenager, though it seemes likes these hormones have just suddenly exploded. Even if Axel was a girl, I still wouldn't even want to like her/him. Ugh, a female Axel, that just made me sick to my stomach a bit. My parents would push us to be together, get married, and have many children. I need someone to scrub my brain, the thought of Axel reproducing and having kids is way worse than him having tits and PMS.

"Roxas, are you still with me?" His voice brought me back from the maze of my mind.

"Uhh...yeah." I said cover at least 95 of my body with the blanket.

It wasn't cold or anything, it had to been at least eighty five outside, not to mention inside the car was a hell of a lot hotter. I was just worried Axel was going to see the tent I pitched in my pants. This is when I realized puberty really fucking sucks. Just about as much as having dreams of being dominated by your best friend. Gah, why can't I get those damn thoughts out of my mind? It all felt so real, and I can't believe I wish it was real! Jesus Christ, someone please slap me for actually wanting that sort of behavior from Axel.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I'm taking you?" He asked me.

"I trust you." I said hopping I could remove the blanket from my body already.

"Some say that's a foolish thing to do." Some people say being in love is an amazing experience, that doesn't make it true.

"Are you hungry? I'm starved." He said turning to some fast-food joint.

"Fatty." I said

"I swear I'll start my diet tomorrow, just this once!" He replied giving a smirk.

We walked into the place and it was completely empty, except for a few flies and one employee. Axel asked me what I wanted, but I declined saying I wasn't hungry. After that I looked for the bathroom, I needed to get a problem taken care of.

Doing this sort of thing in a dirty public restroom gave me the creeps. I'm pretty sure some other kid is thinking the same thoughts and considering their options. Someone once told me unload or you'll explode, actually it was my uncle who was drunk as hell at the time. I shouldn't listen to advice obtained by high levels of alcohol, but…I need to stop thinking about things so much.

I'm going to look back at this, and think of how retarded and desperate I was.

I came out of the restroom seeing Axel almost finished with his burger and was working his way to the fries.

"Woah, Roxas, you okay? You look like you threw up in there." He said as I sat down.

I blushed and grabbed his soda taking a massive sip from the straw.

"I'm fine….now." Well it's true; I don't feel like a loaded rocket anymore.

"Maybe I should take you back, but I had this planned out already." My eyes shifted from the soda to his face.

"Something planned?" I asked.

"Your mother told me you had Monday and Tuesday off, since you took some of your finals early."

"…and?"

"Your parents are worried about you, so they asked me to make you feel better."

"They shouldn't worry, I'm fine."

"Tell that to them and me, you've been acting strange these past few weeks. Not that you aren't strange in the first place."

"No I haven't, and don't be a hypocrite again. You've been acting strange."

"How so, mister sleep-talk?"

"You've been saying I should get a new best friend and talking about ditching this place, ditching me."

Axel didn't respond to me for a few seconds and frowned.

"I just, if only you were older Roxas, then you'd understand."

"I'm one year younger than you, asshole, so don't pull that excuse on me." I grabbed his wrist preventing him from eating his French fries.

"You've grown too much on me for your own good, maybe even mine. I knew the first day we became friends that I'd have to leave you behind."

"I'm not some damn puppy you're going to leave at the pound, Axel!" I shouted letting go of his wrist and slamming my hand down next to it.

"Maybe it'd be a good thing if you were, maybe you'd listen to me then!" He sternly yelled back to me.

"I'm not doing this because I want to, moron, but it's for your own damn good. I don't want you feeling abandoned you, you stupid child." Those other insults should have hurt more, but the word child hurt the most.

He knew I hated being called a child; most people always treated me like I'm twelve instead of seventeen. Axel was the only friend I ever had that treated me like an adult with no questions asked. All my other friends treated me 'softly' since I looked younger. I didn't have that deep voice, massive muscles, nor that perverted innuendo.

I could tell by Axel's response my face must have been pretty damn cold or angry with the look he gave me. I walked away from him and headed outside the door without saying anything. I don't remember what thoughts were in my mind, but I knew they were all about him. His laugh, his retarded jokes, his smartass comments, everything about him.

"Roxas!" He yelled walking after me.

He grabbed my wrist and I turned around to face him.

"You're not a kid; I'm the one acting like a kid." He said.

"Why do you keep chasing after me?" I asked letting every word I thought escape my lips without a second thought.

"Because I hate to see you alone."

"Then never let me go, idiot." He yanked my arm and brought me into a hug.

His twiggy arms wrapped around my body, and even though the intimacy was a bit uncomfortable; I could tell it meant something.

"This wasn't what I had exactly in mind." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, me either." He said back to me.

Then something happened that for a good few seconds my mind rejected happening. Axel pressed my chin up and lowered his head to kiss me. It was a soft tender kiss, so unlike him in every way imaginable. It was genuine and blunt, not misleading and sarcastic. I guess I got carried away with the moment and kissed him back as best as I could with the current mental state I was in. What seemed like five hours was most likely only thirty seconds long.

"I didn't have that in mind either." Axel murmured letting go of my chin.

We separated and we got in the car, and for the next few hours we couldn't look at each other.

The only reason he kissed me, and I kissed him back dealt with the heat of the moment. He didn't love me, he didn't even like me, like me. You know what the hell I mean, no need to get into further detail. We were both emotional wrecks and lost all our common sense for five minutes. I blame the heat, jerking off, lack of sleep, and hormones, I have a good excuse. ..oh shut up.

Yet those five minutes changed our relationship forever, that's total bullshit and extremely unfair.

* * *

YES. I made them kiss, but was it the heat of the moment like Roxas said after the kiss, or something real like he thought during it? Who knows...wait I do! xD

Review, because it makes me happy, and thanks for reading!


End file.
